School Troubles
by Fat Panda
Summary: What happens when Ichigo & Renji meet Sora & Riku?
1. Chapter 1

School Troubles

Crossover between Bleach and Kingdom Hearts and some other people

Chapter 1: Here comes Trouble

As the school bell rings the bad ass Ichigo Kurosaki is late as usual and Rukia didn't mind having to suffer first period lectures while waiting for her buddy. When he finally got to school Rukia was waiting for him in the school yard on third period break. Ichigo said his heys and looked around his gang. A mix of his friends and Rukia's but the schoolyard was looking a little fuller.

In the distance Ichigo spotted a pretty red head girl, a spiky blonde haired boy, a blonde haired girl and a sliver haired boy laughing and giggling. They looked a little to happy for Ichigo's liking. Ichigo pulled Rukia to the side. "Who the hell are those kids over there?" he asked.

"There from Downtown Kyoto, you know where the rich kids come from," Rukia replied. Ichigo took a second look at them. He signaled to his friends and pointed over to the little group he had been watching. "Stay away from those little fucks, there trouble,"

"Everyone, please welcome Kairi, Sora, and Namine to our class," the teacher (who was Prof.Nightroad.) announced and Ichigo cursed under his breath. The red head named Kairi sat next to Ichigo on his left. The blonde haired girl named Namine sat on Ichigo's right and the blonde haired boy Sora right in front of Ichigo.

At first this sating arrangement didn't bother Ichigo but the non-stop talking between him and Kairi was driving him mad. Rukia hissed at him so let send him a signal to keep his temper under control. Ichigo had an attitude problem and he really didn't care. He gently tapped Sora on the shoulder. Sora turned his head. "Yeah?" he squealed like a fag.

"Not to be rude or anything but some of us have tests that we like to pass so can you keep your freaking mouth shut for like five freaking minutes??" Ichigo asked. Sora ignored him and continued his conversation and his was even louder. Prof. Nightroad stepped out the room. Ichigo was about lose his nerve but when Rukia bent down to whisper in his ear but instead kissed him on the cheek he had a change of heart.

She was so smooth almost no one saw what she was doing. Suddenly there was a loud commotion and the whole class flooded outside the classroom. Kairi yelled the name "Riku!!" as the sliver haired guy she's hung out with was fighting an older boy. After that fight Riku won but he was later on jumped in the boys' bathroom.

After the fights was lunch. Everyone had their own corner to hang out in but Kairi was bitching so damn loud everyone could hear. Sora was doing his best to calm Kairi down but she was too mad. "SORA!! Don't you even care!? Riku got fucking jumped by those bitches over there!!" Kairi pointed to some guys who where loyal Ichigo.

Rukia saw who she was pointing to and decided to address it. Rukia put a big smile on his face and said "Um hiya, who ya pointing too?" Kairi scolded. Rukia knew what she was thinking. Everyone in the school was apart of some clique. Maybe Riku insulted the wrong one but Rukia knew damn well her boys didn't jump shit without Ichigo's okay.

"The dirty lying bastards who jumped my friend!!" Kairi yelled. Rukia stepped back and gave a stern look and gave a wave of her hand as if saying "whatever". Kairi raged built and she pushed Rukia into a stone wall. Rukia turned herself around and commenced to fighting Kairi.

"Kairi are you okay?," Sora asked guiding Kairi into the girls' bathroom.

Kairi sustained heavy damage, but Rukia had gotten some too. Kairi had put up a little fight. Kairi felt dizzy and Sora was barely keeping her up. To her the fight was complete blur. Kairi did her best to replay everything. She had pushed Rukia into the wall and the next she knows she's on the ground, Rukia has a huge clump of Kairi's red hair in her hands, and Rukia was pounding her head in.

Kairi gave Rukia a blow to the stomach to reclaim her stance and fix her hair and it went from there. Suddenly Kairi broke away from Sora and cried over the sink. "I wish Riku was here…" she mumbled. Sora felt a sharp pain in his chest. Then the bathroom door opened again and Riku stood in the doorway desperately trying to look cool.

"Sora can you give me and Kairi a minute?" he asked. Sora nodded ignoring the pain in his chest. Riku stepped toward Kairi and pressed his harded manhood against Kairi's ass. How she didn't notice Riku's huge dick on her butt I'll never know.

"Riku…At every school we transfer to no one likes us and everyone wants to fight us. Why is this so??" Riku placed his head on Kairi's back and grabbed her breasts in compassion. "Kairi you've got this all wrong but those guys who jump were some bitches who were jealous because their girlfriends were checkin' me out.

Now the other guy I just didn't like. We went to the same military school but other than that baby it will get better," Riku responded. Kairi's tears stopped falling. "I really need you this time Riku," Kairi begged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:There is lemony content,beware!!**

Chapter 2: I can take any pain in the world as long as I can come back to you

Kairi turned to face Riku. His blue eyes burrowed into Kairi's soul. Kairi didn't know if she liked Sora or Riku better but at this moment Riku was soothing her pain and humiliation. So true Riku and Sora had always been competing for Kairi's attention but who would win her heart?

"Please be strong Kairi," Riku demanded as he undid Kairi's skirt to reveal her lace white panties. Riku touched her opening and her juices soaked his fingers.

Riku didn't expect he could make his ninth grade friend so horny. All the day's events, Riku could make Kairi forget. Riku could never in his dreams imagine he was going to take Kairi's virginity. Of course Riku knew he was a hot guy.

As a matter of fact half the tenth grade girls were so pissed they skipped class to jump the boys who jumped him!! Riku smirked and snuck his fingers into Kairi's wet panties and freed her of her uniform shirt and bra with the other hand.

Kairi's breasts were at the peak of their development and they were ripe, juicy, and succulent. Riku placed his lips over Kairi's nipple making moan ever so gently while his middle finger and fore finger were playing games with her clit. Maintaining his finger games Riku was playing games with Kairi's breasts.

He gently bit each nipple into a erect peak and slowly bathe them down. Kairi arched her back as Riku did this while doing her best to silence her moaning from wandering teachers' ears. Riku enjoyed the taste of Kairi's warm tit in his mouth because he'd yearned for its taste.

Riku suckled and fingered until Kairi released her warm juices on Riku's fingers. Licking and kissing his way down Kairi's belly Riku finally made to her white lace undies which he ripped off. He was fairly impatient and wanted to give his baby the ultimate pleasure second to a throbbing dick in the pussy.

"Sit on the sink" Riku commanded. Kairi obeyed and Riku kissed her red blush "Kairi, I love you," Riku smiled looking up at Kairi and spread her warm pussy lips and licked over clit. He seemed to enjoy the taste.

Kairi tasted so sweet and tangy as all virgins should. Riku thrusted his tongue deeper tasting her sweetness and sucking her. Kairi arched her back even more and had the urge to push his head deeper inside of her. She wanted him to taste everything. Riku nipped at her inner pussy and nearly had an orgasm himself when he tasted Kairi's sweet juices once more.

Riku grew even harder and he wanted not only to make love to Kairi but to fuck her. Riku stood and gave a long tongue kiss to Kairi. She couldn't stay out of his mouth. Even though she was tasting her self she tasted so good. When Riku broke the kiss Kairi looked so confused. Riku shrugged.

"Sorry baby no rubber; now get to class before the teachers get suspicious. Stop by house for another session alright?" Riku said. Kairi had a small smile of satisfaction on her face and nodded. She noticed the huge bulge in Riku's pants as he turned and left. Kairi smiled even more as she put her uniform back on and thought about the supreme tongue work Riku gave her.

Kairi straighten herself out and went to her class. The thing she did with Riku she'd take to the grave with her but her best friend Namine had just did the same thing with Sora's brother Roxas (who came to visit her) but neither one would tell the other. "Kairi what class do we got next?" Namine asked. "Math," Kairi replied.

"Isn't that Rukia girl in there? The one you fought?" Namine questioned. Kairi remember Rukia but she didn't care about her. Riku tongue whipped her just that good! But even if Kairi wanted to turn back she couldn't. She was already in the classroom and she saw Sora sitting in the back looking very pissed and every one was talking about some fight that had just happened.

"Looks like I'm yesterday's news already," Kairi whispered to Namine as they walked to the back of the class room to join Sora. Kairi sat down next to Sora and asked him what was wrong. "I fought that wanna-be bad ass Ichigo Kurasaki,"


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter contains the pairing of Riku_X_Sora...you have been warned...**

**Enjoy : ): ): ): ): ): ): ): ): ): )**

Chapter 3: Making amends and detention for a month?!

"What?! " Kairi asked looking puzzled. Sora smiled and repeated himself "Ichigo wants to fight me again so I agreed, The rematch is after school," Kairi grabbed Sora by the shirt. "Sora don't end up like Riku!!" Kairi yelped. Sora snatched away from her and didn't look her in the eye for a moment.

"Why is always about Riku with you?" Sora grunted and anger filled his eyes. "It's not always about Riku but I don't want another one of my friends getting hurt that I care about!" Kairi protested. Namine had to cut in at this point,Rukia and Ichigo had just walked in and had to join them in the back.

Kairi looked at Rukia's face. Red scratch marks covered her face and band-aid was over her neck. Rukia sat on her left and turned to face them and Ichigo did the same with Sora. Rukia extended her hand.

"Sorry for everything Kairi and Sora, Ichigo's to damn proud but he's sorry too and he called off the fight. We had to go to a conference with the headmaster and he strictly said if anyone of us gets into a fight with you guys he doesn't care who started were all getting expelled, and we got detention for a month," Rukia exclaimed.

Kairi accepted her apology and shook her hand announcing she was now cool with Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the clock and pointed to it. "We better get going for detention or the headmaster gonna blow a fuse…"Ichigo said standing up.

Sora,Rukia,and Kairi joined them and walked out the room to detention. On the way out the room Kairi waved good-bye to Namine who was now alone in the classroom but she blended in perfectly with everyone else.

In the detention room Kakashi-sensei was serving as the observer for the room. Ichigo and Rukia had seen him around the school and from what they had heard he was an alright teacher. As Sora,Rukia,Ichigo,and Kairi entered the room Kakashi was sitting on his desk. Indeed Kakashi didn't act like every other teachers in the building but he could be strict when he felt like it.

The trio of Sora,Rukia,Ichigo,and Kairi sat in the corner of the classroom near the window and glued their eyes to Kakashi. "So you four are the little rugrats who've been causing all this trouble??" Kakashi questioned. Ichigo let a smirk touch his lips.

Ichigo wanted to test Kakashi to see if he was walk-over material but Kakashi put the water on that fire before it could even start. All day it was like this in detention with Kakashi-sensei. Quiet in the room but there were lectures, cross talk, and some work to do but other than that it had been fun.

The next morning in detention Sora wasn't acting like himself. "Sora are you okay?" Kairi asked as she touched his shoulder with affection. He pulled away. "Just leave me alone Kairi please," Sora said and raised his hand. "Yes,Sora?" Kakashi-sensei asked. "May I go to the bathroom sensei? I not feeling to well, it feels like I'm about to through up," Sora said.

"Fine I'll fill out a hall pass for you," Kakashi replied. When Sora left the room to go to the bathroom he was just so relieved to get out of there or to at least get away from Kairi.. "Some friend Kairi is" Sora thought. Was it something going on between the two he didn't know about? Damn straight it was!!

When Sora entered the bathroom he saw Riku taking a piss. He ignored him and unzipped his pants and relieved himself.

"Yo Sora," Riku said. "Hey," Sora replied obviously not in the mode to talk. "You seem pretty pissed man what's up?" Riku asked concerned.

The two boys zipped there pants and stared at each other. "Did something happened between you and Kairi yesterday after I left the bathroom? All she can talk about is you lately… So don't fucking lie to me Riku…" Sora implied with anger in his eyes. Riku's eyes showed sadness and he looked away from Sora and then placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sora shrugged it off and tapped his foot impatiently. "Sorry Sora, but something did happen…and if Kairi isn't comfortable telling you then I guess you'll never know," Riku admitted. Sora couldn't believe what he just heard from his supposedly best friend. A single tear strolled down Sora's face. Sora found himself swinging on Riku out of anger and Riku just happened to block and sucker punch Sora in the stomach. Sora gasped for breath as he fell in Riku's arms.

It felt as if Sora would always be second best to Riku no matter what he did and now knowing that something had went down with Riku and Kairi could Riku's and Sora's friendship ever be the same? "Sora, I don't know what to tell you but it's more so of what I can do to help you," Riku said as he undid Sora's pants,relieved him of his boxers,and any other article of clothing.

In no way did Sora try to resist. He layed back on the dirty marble floor and let Riku dominate him. Riku took off Sora's uniform shirt to reveal his pink buds and rubbed over them gently then pinched them into erect tips. Riku took them eagerly in to his warm mouth and watch Sora enjoy such stimulation.

When Riku grew tired of sucking Sora's nipples he kissed all the way down to his dick and to Riku's discovery he saw that it was limp. So Riku decided to make it come alive. He stroked over the head of Sora's dick and a little of the life returned to it. Riku took his index finger and rubbed over the peephole and the skin of his best friend's dick.

His hands made their way to Sora's balls where he played with him and started to jack him off. Riku fisted the blonde haired boy furiously and first came the precum then the actually cum that ended all over Riku's hands. Riku examined it and tasted the white milky fluid. "Delicious…" Riku said in shock.

A sudden craving for Sora's cum came over Riku and licked all of it off Sora's body. Riku soon found himself sucking on Sora's dick. Riku's head bobbed up and down in between Sora's legs. Sora started to moan but as he did this he had come to the realization he needed to get back to class. Surely enough he didn't want to leave Riku.

He was giving him something that Kairi could never give him. Sora leaned forward. "Riku stop!!" Sora commanded. Riku ignored the order and continued sucking. "Riku!!" Sora pleaded. "Beg me to stop," Riku said. Sora felt his climax sweep over him and he released his cum into Riku's mouth. "Pleeeaaassseee ssttopp Riiiikkuu," Sora stuttered in passion.

Riku lifted his head from Sora's thighs and kissed him passing a salty substance into Sora's mouth. After swallowing it Sora realized it was his cum.

As the two now lovers dressed they thought about what they had just done. "Feel better?" Riku asked. "A little, but what about Kairi?" Sora asked in concern. Riku looked up at Sora in surprise not knowing what to tell him...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Will it be our little secret???

"What we just did is what I did with her yesterday, so will it be our little secret?" Riku asked lovingly. Sora nodded and left the bathroom. He felt a little ashamed because he had just betrayed Kairi but didn't Kairi betray him first. But Sora was always taught that two wrongs don't make a right.

When Sora got back in the classroom everyone was into there own conversation. Kakashi-sensei sat at his desk working on some paper work. "Sora, What took so long?" Kakashi asked. "Um, A teacher stopped me in the hall and she kept talking and wouldn't shut up," Sora said.

"Well, Take your seat, and don't let it happen again," Kakashi-sensei said. Sora went to the back of the classroom and joined his friends.

_**Two weeks later**_

In the Kuchiki household Friday night was here. Rukia couldn't be happier.

No school until Wednesday because of teacher development!!!!! But she still she had one more week of detention. But over the course of three weeks here and Kairi had become close friends. They couldn't hate each other guts and constantly fight because it would get her expelled. So now there the best of friends and it felt as if they had always been.

Rukia walked through the front door after her walk home from school to see her good-for-nothing brother sitting on the living room couch on the phone. As usual Rukia's parents weren't at home to monitor their son's behavior. The parents ditched them to go on vacation and trusted that Byakuya was trustworthy to watch over the house and his sister.

"So got any panties on baby?" Byakuya said to the person he was talking to. Rukia kicked off her shoes and looked at her brother in disgust. "Did anyone call for me?" Rukia asked walked toward the stairs that led upstairs to her and her brother's room.

Rukia had been expecting a call from Kairi. "Yeah, Some girl named Kairi. I told her you weren't home yet and to call back later," Byakuya responded and Rukia jumped over the couch and tried to grab the phone from her older brother.

"Rukia what the hell are you doing?!?!?!?" He yelled. "I need to call Kairi back!!!! Byakuya!!!!! Get off the phone!!!!" Rukia said as she fought with her brother.

This was a daily thing with them, to fight over the phone. Rukia ended the struggle with she told her brother's girlfriend to call back as she kicked her brother in between the legs. Byakuya crouched over in pain, "That was a low blow Rukia!!!!!" Byakuya mumbled.

Rukia jumped of the couch, headed upstairs to her room, and dialed Kairi's number. "You'll live Byakuya-san," She yelled down to him while shutting and locking her door. Rukia stretched out over the bed and waited for Kairi to pick her phone and pulled out a bag of cheese puffs she stole from Byakuya.

After three rings…"Hello?" Kairi said into the phone. "You called?" Rukia said questioned. "Yeah, I did but some guy said you weren't at home yet. Whoever he was he sounded hot!!!" Kairi chanted. Rukia flicked her tongue in disgust.

"That was my big brother Byakuya. I just got done fighting with him for the phone, but anyway you said it was something you wanted to tell before we left school. What was it?" Rukia asked. Rukia could hear Kairi swallow in anticipation. "Rukia,its like were best friends now ever since the fight and that was three weeks ago but can you keep a secret?" Kairi asked scarcely.

It was kinda amazing that Rukia and Kairi established a good friendship in such a short amount of time but how long would this friendship stay strong.

"Of course,"Rukia said as she started smacking on cheese puffs and didn't even hear her sneaky brother pick up the phone. "Umm, To start off…when I called the first time I was on my way to Riku's house…," Kairi began. Rukia paused for a minute.

"So what's wrong that? Is that's what gotten you all hung up?" Rukia asked confounded. "No. That's only half the story…Me, Sora, Namine, and Riku have been friends for like ever, since like we were in pre-k and Namine always liked Sora's brother Roxas and Riku and Sora both liked me," Kairi stopped again but Rukia still didn't know where Kairi was going with this. "Okay? I'm not following," Rukia implied.

"Well my point is that…After you and me fought, Riku and I kinda did the nas-" Kairi's voice turned into a hushed whisper and Rukia couldn't hear what she said but she guessed. "OH MY GOD!!!!YOU TWO DID THE NASTY IN THE GIRLS' BATHROOM DIDN'T YOU!?!?!?!?" Rukia yelped standing up on her bed with cheese puffs overflowing from her mouth. "Um, yea," Kairi said shyly. "Oh my god!!!! So you're not a virgin anymore?!?!?!" Rukia asked wanting all the details.

"As if now I'm not, three weeks ago all he did was go down on me but today we took it all the way and now I feel kinda sick my stomach hurts really bad, and if Sora ever found out about we did he'd be crushed," Kairi said ending her story.

Rukia was to into the conversation and had a thousand comments to make. "Did you guys do the deed with protection?" Rukia asked in astonishment. "No I don't think we did. We were just so happy to see each other and one thing led to another and now my stomach hurts," Kairi explained.

"Ah shit girl, ask your mom if you can come over to my house so we can figure this shit out," Rukia ordered. In all the mix Byakuya hung up the gently because he heard Rukia racing down the steps.

Kairi had put the phone down for a few minutes and she came back with a reply from her mother. "Rukia you live on the other side on town and my mom said I could come over but she's not driving me up there," Kairi panicked.

"That's okay, I can get you a ride," Rukia whispered as she looked at Byakuya still on the same couch in the living room. "Byakuya," Rukia said sweetly. "Whatever it is Rukia, Don't get me involved," Byakuya murmured. Rukia could tell her brother wasn't to happy with being kicked in the nuts. Rukia grabbed the keys to her brother's Benz from off the key hanger.

"But Byakuya, are you still mad?" Rukia asked. Byakuya turned away from the T.V. "Hell yeah I'm still mad!!! You kicked me in my fucking balls!!!" Byakuya raged. Rukia put on her best cute little face. "I won't tell mom and dad if you bring that girl over. Do what ever you want. My lips are sealed," Rukia chanted.

This was something that interested Byakuya, usually his sister was a snitch and Byakuya was a huge freak and was caught more than once messing around with his girlfriend. "

Name your price," Byakuya said. "Kairi I got your ride, get your things together, and look out for a black Mercedes-Benz," Rukia ended the conversation there and thanked her big brother for cooperating.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Too young to be a daddy or anything else

On Tuesday afternoon Kairi sat on Rukia's bed and awaited her return from the bathroom. When Rukia came out she would announce the news that would determine Kairi's future. Rukia looked at the pregnancy test, if it flashed blue Kairi wasn't pregnant and if it flashed pink she was.

"A few more moments," Rukia whispered. Kairi hung on these words. "Well?" Kairi asked. The test flashed pink Kairi was pregnant. "Well?" Kairi asked once more. Rukia let her head fall. "You're pregnant Kairi," she whispered. Kairi froze in fear.

"How do I break the news to Riku?" Kairi asked scared. "You're not getting an abortion?" Rukia asked puzzled. Kairi looked at Rukia like she as crazy. "Hell no, I don't believe in that crap and Rukia don't tell Riku about this that's my job" Kairi said sincerely. Rukia nodded.

"So what are you going to tell your mom?" Rukia said trying to keep Riku's name out of the conversation as much as possible. "The night that me and Riku did it, I just came out and told her. She said if I was pregnant she'd be pissed but don't get an abortion, she makes enough money to take care of my baby. When and if I do have she'll just take it in as her own and say she had another kid," Kairi said rubbing her belly.

A loud bang came upon the Rukia's door. "What?!" she yelled as she snatched the door open. Byakuya stood in her doorway with nothing on but boxers on which revealed his muscular chest and his hot girlfriend clinging to him happily with a long tee shirt on.

His girlfriend giggled as Byakuya stood with a cordless phone in his hand. "Grandma wants to talk to you," Byakuya said and left Rukia to go back about her business. "Hello?" Rukia said as she took the phone. "Rukia? Sweetie are you there?" "Yep," Rukia said. "Rukia it's your Grandma Yuri honey and I want to tell you…" Grandma Yuri said. Rukia's Grandma was a huge snoop so Rukia took extra care in making sure the background was quiet to avoid her grandmother's questions.

Suddenly Rukia heard Byakuya knock his phone off its hook. Rukia cursed under her breath and prayed to god that he'd hang it up. It took a while for Grandma Yuri to get her words together but Byakuya still hadn't put his phone back on the hook.

"Rukia I know your way more responsible then Byakuya and your mother and father are on there way home. And I guess that's all if memory serves. There was no point in calling now was there, hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" Rukia's grandmother laughed. The conversation was almost over until Byakuya's girlfriend started letting out passionate moans.

"OOOOHHHHHH, BYAKUYA!!!!!!!I LOVE YOU!!!!!!" the crazy girl screamed. "Rukia!!!! What on earth is-?" click Rukia had hung up on her grandmother to avoid her wild questions and stomped her brother's room and pushed open his door.

"Byakuya hang up your-!!!!!!!" Rukia was cut off by the sight off her seeing her brother's head bobbing in between his head girlfriend's legs. Byakuya took one look at his sister and went back to work. Rukia walked over to his phone and saw Byakuya's girlfriend had knocked it off the hook while having a fit of passion. "Disgusting," Rukia yelped as she exited the room.

When she ran back to her room Kairi had a disturbed look on her face. "What was that about?" she asked. Rukia was embarrassed at what to tell her company. "Oh, nothing," She said as she shrugged.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Sora sat on Riku's bed playing Riku's PS3 happily while Riku took a shower. Sora had been staying over with him on account his parents were renovating the house. He paused the game for a brief moment and walked over to Riku's bathroom door and pondered whether or not to knock on it. He decided for it.

"Yo Riku I gotta take a shower too and I need to take a piss man, Your not the only one around here who stinks." He yelled but he guessed Riku didn't hear him over the shower. When he turned around to return to his game Riku had opened the door just a crack and whispered Sora's name. Sora looked back at him to see that Riku was as naked as the day he was born!!!! A slight erection arose in his pants. "Riku," he begged knowing good and well how much he wanted Riku.

_**The next day at school**_

Rukia shuts her locker as she talks to Kairi and once again they were going to detention. "What a relief!!! One more week of this bullshit and back to class we go!!! She said as she proceeds to detention with her companion. In the hall way Kairi saw Riku and still hadn't told Riku that she was pregnant with _his _baby. Although Riku had other things he wanted to do. She stopped him and told Rukia to go on to class. Rukia knew what was about to happen and went on to detention. The halls emptied and Riku and Kairi stood there together.

Riku pressed Kairi up against the lockers and looked her in the eyes. "What do you need to talk to me about?" Riku asked. Kairi stuttered and tripped over her words. It took at least a few minutes to get what she had to say out. "I'm pregnant….," She said scarily and avoided looking in Riku's eyes. The seductive smile that had graced Riku's face had disappeared as he laughed at Kairi.

"Good joke Kairi now really what do you have to tell me???" Riku chuckled.

"Riku,it wasn't a joke...I really am pregnant," Kairi repeated. Riku took a step a step back and took in what he just heard. "Kairi are you trying to ruin my life?" Riku asked in all seriousness.

"Ruin your life? Riku I have a life and a reputation that's on the line here" Riku let out sigh. "Sorry Kairi that was outta line. So your pregnant are you? Well I guess I have no choice but to stick by you," Riku said. "Riku what are you saying?" Kairi asked.

"What do you think I'm saying? So there will be no questions will be asked let's just be a couple...that would only make sense. That way everyone's happy and no one's rep is getting fucked" Riku said as his sexy smile returned.

"Um okay seems fair enough," Kairi smiled and was about to kiss Riku when the principal Mrs.Oriko walked up on them. "11th grader Riku and 9th grader Kairi, I'd advise you two to continue this at lunch unless you want a week's detention," Mrs.Oriko said. Kairi and Riku shook their heads, said their goodbyes, and went off to class.

When Kairi walked into the classroom she saw Rukia had been sitting in the back with her head down. Sora and Ichigo were sitting up front having a conversation with Kakashi-sensei about sports. Kairi sat down next to Rukia wondering what's wrong with her. "Rukia what's wrong?" Kairi asked rubbing her friends back to comfort her.

Rukia sat up and Kairi saw the tears in her eyes. Rukia pulled out her cell phone and went to her text messages and gave the phone to Kairi so she could read them. There were several messages from a Renji Abarai, Rukia's current boyfriend that she always talked about and who happened to be her brother's best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The break up

When Kairi read all the messages it all summed up to Renji saying that he's breaking up with Rukia. Kairi read some early messages that read "baby I love so much" and "let's always be together" For what Kairi had heard Renji had been after Rukia since the sixth grade. Renji and Rukia seemed like the ideal couple.

"Who's Renji?" asked Kairi because she had never seen Renji. "_My ex-boyfriend!!!!!_ He's in the11th grade, he's Axel's older brother!!!!!!!!!" Rukia sobbed. "There's a picture of him in there that you can delete!!!!!!" Rukia sobbed even more.

Kairi looked under the Pictures and found the picture of Renji and Axel behind a clinic. Kairi had to admit Renji was a hot red head and so was his brother Axel. So Kairi secretly sent the pic to her phone so she could look at it any time then deleted the picture and handed Rukia her phone back.

"And the worst part is when I asked why he was breaking up with me he said it was because he heard I kissed Ichigo and he said I gave him…Syphilis!!!!!!" Rukia cried and whined. Kairi covered her mouth in shock. "As in the STD Syphilis?" Kairi said horrified. "

What else could he be talking about?" Rukia whined. "Well Rukia are you a virgin? You can't give someone a STD if you never were with someone to give it to you…" Kairi said trying to look on the bright side.

Rukia looked at her and wiped her snotty nose on her uniform. "Well Renji was my first but I wasn't his though, then I went to a party and got with this guy. This was about four weeks ago and me and Renji had an argument about me kissing Ichigo once before. I hooked up with this guy he was one of my brother's high school friends. I just wanted to have fun and forget about Renji for one night so we did it. And it felt good but we didn't use a condom. He said it would be alright if we didn't….He said he'd pull out before he came…and then we had another argument and then I hooked up with a girl…" Rukia returned to crying.

_Hold the hell up…Rukia was with a girl??WTF??_ "Rukia you gotta tell your mom and dad about this…" Kairi mumbled. Rukia looked at Kairi surprised to hear what Kairi had said.

"What mom and dad? Their never home. Always on vacation or on a important business trip…They just leave the house with all the bills paid, money on the kitchen counter to get pizza or Chinese and they leave their freaky delinquent son and tomboyish daughter the nice two story house to do whatever as if we own the place!!!! I can't tell them!!!! They'll hate me!!!! I didn't tell them I had an abortion so why would I tell them this????" Rukia quickly wished she could take back what she said.

"Rukia you had an abortion???? How horrible…Rukia…whose baby did you abort?" Kairi whispered.

"It was Renji's, When we did it the second time and that's how he got Syphilis I guess and that's why in that picture on my phone Renji was behind a clinic. That was about two weeks ago. I paid fifty bucks to get an abortion and then as I walked out the clinic I ran into Renji and Axel and we made up. Axel said to take a picture just for fun so did. And Renji doesn't even know I got pregnant…So Kairi don't tell any one what I just told you!!!! Renji would kill me," Rukia whined.

Kairi was just shocked by what all she heard. Rukia went through more stuff in four weeks than she could in a year! "You have my word Rukia, I won't tell a living soul" Kairi said. But as Kairi and Rukia kept their conversation to a whisper someone overheard that Rukia had aborted Renji's baby and that she had Syphilis.

This someone was the principal's daughter, Anna. She was also Byakuya's girlfriend. Anna had delivered a note to Kakashi-sensei when she overheard all the talking Kairi and Rukia were doing and was shocked at what she heard.

(A/N you may think that Annamy character being Byakuya's girlfriend isn't important but it is…MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The hook up

When school had let out at 2:00 Byakuya had swung by to pick up Rukia. She slipped into the luxurious Black Benz and sat in silence. Byakuya turned into a Chinese place to pick up enough food to feed a small army and Rukia wouldn't touch it.

As much as Byakuya despised his sister he still knew what her favorite things were. "So you not gonna get that first bite Rukia?" Byakuya asked going down a street that led to Anna's house. "I'm not hungry," Rukia sighed. "You sick or something or is it Renji?" Byakuya said daring to touch a sensitive subject.

"What did he tell you?!" Rukia said showing no emotion. "He says you gave him Syphilis after he was nothing but faithful to you" Byakuya said pulling in front of Anna's house. Anna had just walked out the door and walked to Byakuya's car and got in. Anna was the last person that Rukia wanted to see. "Byakuya we'll finish this later" Rukia pouted but Anna took a wild guess on what they were previously talking about.

As he drove off Anna's street Byakuya took a street that Rukia did not recognize. But when she saw the street name she knew all to well whose house they were going too. Byakuya pulled in front of a house that could rival there own.

n the porch was Kurama, Axel, and Kalita (Renji's brothers and sister) "Renji ya ride's here!" yelled Kalita and Renji ran out and got in the car. Out of the corner of her eye Rukia saw Renji passionately tongue kiss Anna as a way to say hello.

Rukia turned around in her seat. "RENJI!!!!!!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!?!?!?!?!" Rukia hollered. "Chill Rukia, It was just a kiss," Anna said looking at Renji and Renji looking Rukia. "Yea chill, Anna's my _new _girl now," Renji said pulling Anna into his arms. "Well she's a _whore_ then because she Byakuya's girlfriend!!!!" Rukia yelled to prove a point and looked at Byakuya who kept his eyes on the road.

"Actually I broke up with Anna the day before yesterday, she and Renji had more of a connection then we did." Byakuya explained. Anna folded her arms. "Bitch you just made because I got Renji and you don't," Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Walking STD breeding ground," Rukia mumbled. "Bitch if got something to say, say it out loud," Anna spat with attitude. Once again Rukia turned back into her seat. "Yeah I do have something to say…You and your sister Kei are whores!!!Skanks!!!Cock suckers!!!Disease breeders!!!! Need I say more?!??!?!?!?!" Rukia screamed as she was about to cry.

Anna couldn't believe what she just heard. She was outraged. Not only had Rukia insulted her but her older sister Kei. Anna started to yank Rukia out of the front seat but Renji held on to her arms restraining her.

"You know what??? Byakuya take me home!!!! If I'm going to have to put up with this crap I'll go home!!!!" Anna yelled wanting Renji to let go of her. "No baby, we have to discuss my little problem" Renji whispered in to Anna's ear. Anna breathed in then out and rid herself of her anger. "We gonna settle this,"Anna said. This had ruined the whole mood. And for the rest of car ride was silence.

(A/N: I never thought I'd type so many chapters…But I'm not doing this for fun…okay maybe I am…but that's beside the point, R&R people!!!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The cut up

After the that agonizing car ride Rukia ran up to her room and slammed and locked her door then ran into her bathroom and locked that. She sat on her toilet crying her eyes out. She thought about calling Kairi but it was too late to be calling anyone.

When she was done crying Rukia looked in the mirror. _God I look horrible…maybe that's why Renji dumped me…because I'm not pretty like Anna…or I don't have as much body…or because I aborted his baby…or because I gave him Syphilis…Yeah that's it…I'm such an awful person…_

Rukia punched her mirror and let its shards fall. She then picked up a shard of the broken mirror and pressed on her arms and dragged it making her bleed. She felt a release of her sorrow and cut more and more until half of her left arm was covered in blood. Rukia dropped the shard and opened her medicine cabinet.

_Renji hates me now, and yet he's still my world, but he doesn't need me…_Rukia pulled out some of strongest painkilling pills that she had stole from her parents and took the whole bottle. _I'll love you forever Renji…_After at least ten minutes Rukia passed out on her bathroom floor destined to never wake back up.

A/N:Really that's not the end but I is sad cuz I have only one reveiw...sobs


End file.
